Delgarath Militia Unsung Heroes: Corruption
Information Quest Text Welcome back to our corner of the world. Have you ever thought about being a politician? No matter. Please excuse my biases. I have a little field trip in mind for you. If you feel like seeing how the gears of war turn, it all starts in Tazoon. In Tazoon the debate things ceaselessly and little gets done, eventually they hand down courses of action to the Lord Commander. I want you to see what sort of men we have leading the Empire to war against the Withered Aegis. Go speak with Lord-Commander Jatell. Be sure to mention me at some point once you can get a word in edge-wise. You'll find him at the latest Imperial outpost, surrounded by powerful and brave guards. Return to me afterward.' ---- Jatell certainly gave you some things to think about as well as a not so warm welcome. Perhaps being a leader and hero has little to do with prestige and rank. Return to Leftenant Kincaid to discuss this.. Jatell tells you, I'm here to lead. I was born to lead. Leaders develop plans and guide troop movements. Know you nothing of war Gifted? Why if I were to go out there and perish, what would the Empire do without me? Flounder an fail that's what. How dare you utter the name of that rogue, Carmichael Kincaid, in my presence?!? Are you implying he could take my place? He couldn't, he lacks the motivational speaking talent, he lacks discipline, he lacks the very birthright. Without me, this Empire would have been trampled by hordes of undead or worse. My family has been one of the most prestigious for as long as the Empire has stood. He...he had the nerve to slight me and my line, the arrogance of that man... Why in Istaria would our troops follow a low born, and a fiend to boot? If you aren't here to help perhaps you need to go elsewhere our supplies are for military and mercenaries, not vagrants. ---- Carmichael tells you, I see you have returned, you look troubled. Was Jatell everything you thought he'd be? My apologies that was a trick question. You must wonder why he hates me so? Oh, it was many years ago and he was a young man, barely beyond boyhood. Though by some chance he had already made the rank of Captain. He had led a counter strike against some of the Withered Aegis in the Western Deadlands and he and his men were in over their heads. I and a contingent of men, had been given the duty of patrolling the roads near Dryart for Aegis scouts. We noticed signs of troop movements and set out to investigate. Carmichael tells you, When we had happened upon Jatell a Wraith and its followers we tearing his troops asunder. When our smaller well trained group defeated the undead and saved what was left of Jatell's unit I berated him for such a foolish maneuver and questioned his tactics. I then noticed his rank and when he introduced himself I knew my fate was sealed. Jatell is a spiteful man born of privilege nothing more. I'm certainly only little better for my brash behavior has cost men their lives and souls before. I see these men when I dream and I am haunted. Alas, this is not the time for tales. We need heroes like you . I hope you'll help us in the future. Go rest and think about what you have learned. I hope to join you in battle one day! Steps * Speak with Lord-Commander Jatell at the Imperial Outpost west of Harro * Return to Lieutenant Carmichael Kincaid again Rewards Category:Quests